


Consecration in Bisbee

by mlyn



Category: L.A. Confidential (1997)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlyn/pseuds/mlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed went to church every three months. That's how he'd come to think of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consecration in Bisbee

Ed went to church every three months. That's how he'd come to think of it.

He took some time off and drove east, to Bisbee. It took a couple days but the drive got him ready, like putting on a Sunday suit. He shed the stress of the detective division as the miles rolled away under his tires, and by the time he hit the Arizona state line, he was only looking forward, and his shoulders were relaxed.

* * *

  
The first time he walked up the rickety wooden steps to the sky-blue cottage, he felt cold throughout his body, and his palms were sweating. He had a telegram from Lynn Bracken White in his pocket, but he'd had to read it over and over again, just to make sure he understood. The paper had been folded and refolded so many times that the edges had started to pull apart, and now he handled it carefully.

But Lynn was ready at the door, and opened it with a smile. Behind her, he saw Bud, sitting in his stark white undershirt. He drank from a tall glass of water, and watched Ed come in the front door to the tiny parlor and exchange cheek busses with Lynn.

Ed didn't remember what they'd talked about, that first time. He just remembered watching the beads of condensation roll down Bud's glass, and how Bud's fingertips had been cool.

* * *

  
This was his seventh trip. By now he felt at ease walking up the gravel drive and going to the back door, and he let himself inside without knocking.

The house was quiet. He went to the bedroom, unbuttoning his collar, and heard faint voices as he approached the doorway. It was stuffy away from the central axis of the house, where air moved freely through the screen doors. And it was June in southeastern Arizona; hot as hell, and only bound to get hotter.

The bedroom door was open. The thin little curtains were drawn to keep the worst of the sun out, but a beam had snuck by and struck Lynn's hair, making it shine like honey in a glass jar. She tossed her head back as he watched, and the tumble of curls completed the image.

She rocked on her knees. In the dimmed sunlight, her skin was a milky complement to the honey of her hair. Then Bud's hands came up to her hips, toasted brown from the sun. His fingers pressed into the ample flesh of her bottom: ten dimples.

Lynn heard his footsteps. She stopped moving and turned her head, smiling. "Perfect timing."

"You knew I was coming," Ed said. He toed off his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way.

"Are you implying we planned this?" Lynn's smile was brighter than the sun on her hair. He circled the bed, caught in her gravity.

"It seems like something you'd do." He bent and kissed her. Her fingers combed through his hair and she held his head firmly, not letting him pull away. He suddenly became very conscious of Bud's breathing: deep and even.

Finally Lynn released him, and he turned to Bud. He looked meditative; eyes half-closed, face and chest flushed. Ed bent and kissed him too, and felt Bud brush a hand against his hip.

Then he stepped back to continue undressing, and watched Lynn start moving again. She braced her hands on Bud's chest and leaned forward, moaning in her throat as the angle changed. Bud cupped her swinging breasts, thumbs rubbing her nipples. She whimpered and moved faster, her rhythm changing, her hips slamming down forcefully. Ed became completely engrossed in watching her and Bud, forgetting that he still wore his trousers as he sat in a rocking chair by the window.

Bud released one of her breasts and put his hand between them, working his fingers into her dark curls. Lynn cried out and shuddered, her fingers pressing into Bud's chest, and she fucked herself to completion in three or four thrusts, moaning in her throat with every one.

Then she lay down on Bud, and he wrapped his arms around her and swept her hair back away from their faces and they murmured to each other. After a minute she sat up and carefully climbed off Bud, and looked at Ed.

"Give him a hand, would you, sweetheart?"

In one glance Ed knew Bud hadn't come. His dick was hard as a rock and flushed deep red with blood, and Lynn's fluids caught the light as his pulse made his cock move. Ed's mouth watered. He stood, barely aware of his movements.

Lynn's soft skin, fragrant with perfume and sex, brushed against his back and he felt a tug at his waist. She unbuckled his belt and deftly opened his fly, pushing his pants down. He stepped out of them and toward the bed, not shifting his gaze from Bud for a second. Bud watched him back just as steadily, one big hand resting on his belly.

But Ed took hold of Bud's ankles and tugged gently. Bud scooted toward the end of the bed and Ed knelt on the bare wood floor, putting himself at the perfect height. He leaned in between Bud's thighs and licked a line up the underside of Bud's erection, tasting Lynn and Bud both. Bud groaned quietly, and Ed did it again, and again, lifting Bud's cock away from his stomach, until he licked every trace of their flavor away, and then he took Bud's cock into his mouth.

Bud was a big man in every way, so Ed couldn't take him completely, but he always did his damnedest to try. He took his time, savoring the slow seep of precome from the slit and the throbbing pulse against his tongue, hearing Bud moan as he started bobbing his head.

He didn't suck cock back home in Los Angeles. This was something he did only with them, one more facet of his private life here.

Lynn whimpered and sighed. Ed lifted his gaze and saw her stretched out next to Bud, her eyes on Ed, one hand moving between her thighs. He moaned at the sight but had to look away, or he'd get distracted.

Bud liked the vibration of his moan. He grunted and thrust his hips up a little, and Ed sucked harder. He moaned again, encouraging. Suddenly Bud's hand touched the back of his head, his wide palm guiding Ed's movement and pace. With his free hand Ed grabbed Bud's thigh, squeezing hard, as much to transmit his approval to Bud as to keep his hands off himself.

Bud's fingertips pressed against his scalp as he groaned again. Ed felt the cock in his mouth stiffen and he pulled back a little, catching the first spurt of come on his tongue. As Bud continued coming Ed let it pool in his mouth and then swallowed, savoring the taste, and the sound of Bud panting.

Lynn put her hand under the chin. Ed lifted off Bud carefully and then she kissed him hard, her tongue in his mouth, licking and seeking. Bud swore softly and Ed felt his hands run down Ed's chest to his boxers. He pulled back from Lynn, helped Bud with pushing down his boxers, and stood to kick them off.

"Lynn?" Bud asked, voice deep enough to reach bedrock. She laid back on the bed and spread her legs, smiling invitingly at Ed. He bent his head toward her pussy, knowing what he wanted, but Bud stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. Then he got behind Ed, fitting his hips to Ed's behind, softened cock nestling between his ass cheeks. That earthy voice rumbled in his ear. "You know what to do."

Bud's fingers wrapped around his erection, and with interlocked limbs they bent over the bed. Ed knelt, feeling Bud's presence intimately with him. Then Lynn pulled him closer, and Bud guided him in, and he became enveloped.

He held himself above Lynn and carefully thrust into her, knowing she might be sensitive after fucking Bud, but she gave no indication that it was uncomfortable for her. Instead he watched her cup her breasts and rub her nipples. She sucked in a breath and he made one extra strong thrust to watch her react. As he knew she would, she tilted her head back into the bed, her mouth falling open in soundless ecstasy.

Bud braced a hand on the bed and rubbed Ed's belly with the other, sometimes stroking the base of his cock as he thrust into Lynn. Ed's arms started to shake.

The sensations overwhelmed him. Lynn gripped him in a velvety soft, wet grasp, and Bud seemed to cover every inch of his back and thighs with his solid body and his moving hands. Ed shook and began to thrust frantically, relishing Lynn's moans. She let go of her breasts and grabbed fistfuls of the sheets, hanging on. He felt her pussy grip him firmly, milking his cock. He thought he heard Bud whisper in his ear, and felt his hands on Ed's flexing back and ass. As he started to come, he realized Bud was saying "Yes, yes, yes."

* * *

  
Lynn and Bud helped Ed stretch out on the bed. He watched them sleepily as Lynn lay beside him and Bud bent between her legs. Bud brought up one glistening finger from her pussy and held it out to Ed. Ed leaned over and took his finger into his mouth, licking his own come from Bud's skin.

"My boys," Lynn murmured, combing her fingers through Ed's hair. He smiled and lowered his head to her stomach, watching Bud. Bud left the room, and Ed smiled to see his bare ass flexing as he walked. He returned with a trinity of drinks, two bottles of beer and a glass of water.

Ed made room on the bed and Bud handed out the drinks and stretched out. Ed sipped from his bottle and then skimmed the chilled glass against his nipples. Bud watched him and snorted.

"It's hot," Ed murmured.

"And you do that every time." Bud propped a pillow against the headboard and leaned back, taking a long draw from his own beer.

"Habit," Ed said. Or more like a ritual.

Lynn put her glass of water on a low table next to the bed, then rolled onto her side and snuggled against Ed. He reached over and put his bottle on the table next to the glass, and wrapped his arm around Lynn's soft stomach. Listening to Bud drink next to them, Ed watched the beads of condensation slide down the sides of Lynn's glass.

A quiet clunk meant that Bud had set his bottle on the floor. The bed shifted and Ed turned as Bud settled on his back. Bud lifted a hand to Ed's face, his fingers cool against Ed's cheek, and Ed met his kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Porn Battle prompts _Bud White/Ed Exley/Lynn Bracken, blue, honey, worship_.


End file.
